25 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello global audience, wherever you are, you're very welcome, and I've just been reading Sheryl Gascoigne in the Guardian. This seems appropriate, with respect." *Last night's Peelenium became the Willenium to celebrate the birth of the Ravenscroft's first child, thus tonight's becomes the Alexandrenium. *Of Eddie and the Hot Rods: "Don't get the credit they deserve really because they did open doors that people like the Sex Pistols and the Clash subsequently kicked down." *Of the Slits' two sessions: "I regard (them) as two of the best sessions that we've had in this programme in all of the years that it's been on the radio in its various forms." *He recalls that he still owes the Motors' Bram Tchaikovsky £20 and urges him to get in touch so that he can repay. Sessions *Flossie & The Unicorns, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1999-04-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Polythene: 'Guerilla Girls Vs Domestic Violence (7")' (Baby Boom) *DJ Format: 'Lords Of Cardboard (2xLP-Revenge Of The B-Boy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Senseless Prayer: 'The Calling Salt (v/a 2x7"-Dope Is Important)' (Fierce Panda) *Prince Jazbo: 'Straight To I Roy Head (Compilation LP-Step Forward Youth)' (Live And Love) *Flossie & The Unicorns: 'Queen Bee' (Peel Session) *Hefner: 'My Art College Days Are Over (EP-Canciones Huérfanas)' (Recordings From The Other Side) *Bootsy's Rubber Band: 'Stretchin' Out (In A Rubber Band) (LP-Stretchin' Out In Bootsy's Rubber Band)' (Warner Bros.) Narrowly missed inclusion in the 1976 Peelenium, according to Peel. :(JP: 'And then here's one from Andrew Tierney, and he says, "What's happening with the Peelenium and the missing seven years?" I think he's one of those people who've worked out that if we carry on at the present rate, we won't have finished by the end of 1999. We were discussing this, whether we should double up on things, but we might as well just sail boldly on into the year 2000, if we're all spared until then and the world doesn't come to an end, as so many people have prophesied that it's going to. And I was just saying the other day in a rather jaded way, because once you get to a certain age, this is the way you feel, it'd be quite interesting if it did end...I shall be here looking out of the window watching for those 2,000 foot high tidal waves that are going to sweep us all into the next world.') *Lonesome Organist: 'Cranked Up Too Hard (LP-Cavalcade)' (Thrill Jockey) *Melt-Banana: 'So Far So Bad So What? (LP-Cactuses Come in Flocks)' (A-Zap) *State River Widening: Interlaken (LP-State River Widening) (Rocket Girl) *Flossie & The Unicorns: 'Hurricane' (Peel Session) *Speaker Pimps: 'Octagon (12")' (Smitten) Peelenium 1977 "Alexandrenium" #Eddie & The Hot Rods: 'Do Anything You Wanna Do (LP-Life On The Line)' (Island) #Slits: 'Shoplifting (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) #Motors: 'Dancing The Night Away (LP-1)' (Virgin) #Damned: 'Stretcher Case' (12"-The Peel Sessions) (Strange Fruit) *Music Man: 'Touch Me (12"-Homemade)' (Repap) *Tompaulin: 'Ballad Of The Bootboys (7")' (Action) *Flossie & The Unicorns: 'Thundercloud' (Peel Session) *Cuban Boys: 'Flossie's Alarming Clock' (unreleased) *Gnac: 'The Broken Fall (CD-Sevens)' (Rocket Girl) *Monkey Steals The Drum: 'My Chinese Burns' (demo CD) *Dillinger Escape Plan: '43% Burnt (Compilation CD-Contaminated: Relapse Records Sampler 1999)' (Relapse) *Flossie & The Unicorns: 'You Don't Own Me' (Peel Session) *Charlie Barnett & his orchestra: 'Skyliner' *Embee: 'Skyliner (12")' (Fuze Recordings) *Skyliners: 'Since I Don't Have You (7")' (London) *Grand Mamou Orchestra: 'Fi Fi Panchot' (LP-The Cajuns - Vol. 2) Sonet File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-25 *b) jp251199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:02:52 *b) 01:59:46 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes